Roses and Meteors
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Sequal to 'What I Hate, What I Love'. It's Valentine's Day and Gwen is alone. Kevin doesn't even know what day it is. Or does he? What surprise does Kevin have planned for her?


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Yeah, I know I'm like three days late. This is a little Gwevin story for Valentine's Day. I decided to make this the sequel to my other Gwevin story **_**What I Hate, What I Love**_**. So here's _Roses and Meteors_****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

Gwen sat at her computer, staring at the blank screen that would eventually become her history essay. She had decided to start her essay to distract her from what was really bothering her. Gwen's crush, Kevin Levin, had agreed to take her out on a date. But that was days ago. They were suppose to go out Saturday, but a major alien problem prevented that. And today was Valentine's Day. Gwen hadn't expected much from Kevin today. Maybe the date she had been waiting for? A rose? A 'Happy Valentine's Day Gwen'? But no, so Gwen was alone at home on Valentine's Day wearing a pink sweats and trying to start an essay that seemed to refuse to be typed. But Gwen doubted that Kevin even knew what day it was anyway.

As Gwen's fingers tapped absentmindedly against the keyboard, her cell phone rang. She picked it up to see Kevin's name on the screen. Gwen hit the connect button, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hi Kevin," she said.

"Hi Gwen," he said, "Would you mind meeting me at the park in about half an hour? Near the old oak tree?" Gwen's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Um, sure," she said, "See you there." Gwen hung up her phone and changed into a pair of jeans, black shoes and a shimmery red V-neck sweater.

"I'm going out," Gwen said to her mother and father in the kitchen as she put on her dark green jacket.

"Valentine's Day date?" her mother with a knowing smile. Gwen just shrugged.

"Sorta," she mumbled before walking out the front door. It didn't take long for her to reach the park. The old oak tree Kevin wanted to meet her at was in the middle of the park on top of a hill. As Gwen got closer to er destination, she saw Kevin leaning against the tree. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, dark jeans and black shoes, holding something in his arms. Why had he gotten all dressed up? As she got closer, Gwen noticed a blanket at Kevin's feet. Kevin looked up as he heard when approach and watched her eyes widen.

"Surprise," he said. Gwen smiled at him.

"What is this?" Gwen asked.

"Our Valentine's Day date," Kevin said, "And the date I promised you. Happy Valentine's Day." Kevin held out the bouquet of roses he was holding in his arms. Gwen took them in her own arms, taking out the card in the middle.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I usually don't do this Valentine's Day crap_

_But Gwen, I love you_

Gwen looked up at Kevin, her green eyes wide.

"Love?" she said quietly. Kevin took a step toward her so that their face were only inches apart.

"Love," he repeated, his dark eyes intense. Gwen could feel her heart beating against her ribs as Kevin's face came closer to hers. She felt his lips touch hers and her eyes fluttered closed. The kiss sent a thrill through her body, nearly causing her to drop the roses. When they parted Gwen whispered back, "I love you too." Kevin grinned at her.

"And it's time for part two of your gift," Kevin said, "Look up." Gwen looked up at the sky, just in time to see something white streak across it. Then another white object.

"There's a meteor shower tonight," Kevin said as more white streaks scattered through the sky, "I thought you would like it." Gwen looked from the sky to Kevin's dark eyes.

"Who would have known you had a sensitive side Kevin Levin?" Gwen said with a teasing grin. Kevin chuckled. He took her hand and they lay side by side on the blanket, watching the meteors fly by.

"Kevin, this is really sweet," Gwen said, turning her head to look at him. Kevin shrugged as he turned to face her.

"I was trying to think of something you would like," Kevin said, "I didn't want to pick something boring." Gwen leaned forward kissed his lips lightly.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy," she said. Gwen rested her head on Kevin's chest and together, they watched the meteors fly through the night sky.

**There's _Roses and Meteors_****. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
